


Tiny Holiday Scene in the Good Universe

by DarlaBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlaBlack/pseuds/DarlaBlack
Summary: An itty bitty holiday ficlet.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Tiny Holiday Scene in the Good Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the universe of "Six Octobers" and "Advent," but absolutely not necessary to read those. Just know that it's the good universe where Mulder and Scully are still adventuring heroes, but they are also together and happy and occasionally domestic beings

“He’s gonna say it, it’s his opening line these days.” Mulder’s fist was tight around the steering wheel so Scully reached across the console to squeeze his knee.

“I know,” she said. “It’ll be okay.”

Mulder breathed. “It would be easier if—“ but she cut him off.

“It would, but that’s not a reason.”

He looked at her. “There are plenty of better reasons. Good reasons.”

She smiled at him. “Maybe.”

From the back seat, a small voice, “What reasons? What are you talking about?” William, almost five, was scribbling in a coloring book.

“Not a big deal, bud. Whatcha coloring?”

There was a pause, like the child needed to look closely at his own page to remember. “Spongebob. With a Santa hat.” It was enough of a distraction, and the car fell quiet for the last few miles.

Sure enough, though, when they reached Maggie’s house, Bill answered the door with a pointed “Did you marry my sister yet?”

Mulder’s jaw clenched. “Nice to see you too, Bill.”

The eldest Scully brother had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Well, come in I guess. Hey William. Matthew’s in the den.”

They all filed in and Scully wrapped her hand tight around Mulder’s bicep, a little squeeze on their way into the foyer. Mulder bent to whisper in her ear, “Wait ’til I tell him you’re pregnant again.”


End file.
